keigningeibellefandomcom-20200215-history
The First Ranylle
The First Ranylle is one of the Great Founders of the Age of Dark and the First Aieyenmeister Grand Nobilus of The Church. Apperance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History 'Early Life' Born into the Order of the Dark Moon',' Ranylle grew up with the ideals and pracitces of the Northern Church's more elite members. Rising to the rank of Disciple after only two months of training he was taken in as an apprentice by "The Iron Warden", who trained him in the art of swordcraft and hunting abilities. The two of them hunted and exterminated the "Heathen Witches" across the Northern Lands, until rumors of "bigger game" caught their attention. Traveling to the Southern Frontier they worked with the Southern Church to exterminate this legendary catch. While The Iron Warden disliked the south for their more liberated ideals, Ranylle became captivated by their way of life, which allowed Mages and magical beings to live and be spared execution as slaves of the Church. Finally catching up to their prey, a powerful mage who, to the surprise of both Master and Apprentice, was completely trained in the art of magical combat. While able to repel the two hunters, it was Ranylle who, only a few weeks before had designed, managed to immobalize their opponent using his own form of magic: The Art of Ranylle. Disgusted that his apprentice had both outshined him in his prey and seemed to possess what he called "magic worse then heathen magic" The Iron Warden attempted to kill Ranylle. Retaliating, Ranylle killed his Master and began his own journey alone. 'The Great Founders' Young Disiple Ranylle, now alone, saw the usefulness of the mages as a way to seize power rather then a disease that must be purged as the rest of the Church branches saw it. forged a secret alliance with a collective of high ranking mages (against the Churches’ law) and began usurpering power from each of the branches of the Church. Soon, the Archmage L’tharn, who had discovered the actions of the Ranylle and as a way to preserve the mage teachings as well as a way to monitor and seize control for himself joined Ranylle on his quest and eventually the two of them established The Institute. L’tharn, with the influence and magical militia of the other recruited mages, helped Ranylle join together the other branches of the Church (or destroy them if them protested) and in turn, the two of them ended the Witch hunt that had gone against the mages. The Institute would serve the Churches secret agenda of keeping the “dangerous” mages in line, while acting as their “Tools of War” when needed. Meanwhile the Church would fund and support the activities of the Institute, as well as safeguard the locations of the Institute from the active Mage-Haters (excluding themselves of course.) Uniting the fractured branches of the Church, the two of them united the empire under one Council and Established the City of F’leair en Aieye, which would act as the Holy City and religious capital of the world. Although the “open extermination” of mages was gone, the Propaganda of the Black Moon Order is still a heavy influence across the world. Powers & Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Quotes Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *No one is sure how Ranylle obtained The Iron Heart, however it has been theorized by Historians that he looted it from The Iron Warden after his death. *Born into the Order of the Dark Moon, Ranylle's parents are never mentioned and their identities remain a mystery to this day. *It is implied that Ranylle got married and had at least one child as his descendents are alive in present day. However, the identity of his wife or mistress are never mentioned. *Ranylle's relation with Archmage L'tharn reflects the relation that his descendent Viedzmia Ranylle would share with Future Archmage Sumi.